Shivering
by imlikeabowss
Summary: Based off a tumblr post by thispersonsuitsdesigner, another 1 am drabble. Leonard is cold, Jim's hot and other thoughts. Slash. I have no idea if this is any good. Please give feedback and I'll give you food or love or both.


Space is diseases and death. That's what Leonard always had seemed to think; when he ended up as CMO on the enterprise he had only confirmed his belief. Space was also incredibly cold, which was much against his Mississippi nature. This evening he found himself shivering in sickbay while trying to find the right medicine for Chekov who'd gotten himself a bad case of something as common as the flu. It was way past the end of his shift and god knows why he was even still there. After giving Chekov his stuff and ordering him to stay and sleep he decided there was no other reason for him to actually stay there and passed the command on. He sighed as he stuck his hands in his pockets and walked out.

Leonard found himself wandering towards the captains quarters like he'd done several times this month. Jim and him…. They weren't exactly official. Leonard wasn't even sure what they were, but he found himself there so often and let's just say that Jim had expressed his gratitude in various ways. There was just so much confusion between the two, and at the moment they spent so little time together that he didn't even bother to figure it out. He was standing outside the door, knowing that Jim would probably be in his bed sleeping already. Still shivering he placed a hard knock on the door and looked down. He realized that he was exhausted and just a bit dizzy from it.

"I swear to god if it's you, Spock" said a soft mumble from the other side. The door slit to the other side and a half naked Jim appeared. He ran a hand through his muffled hair. "Bones, next time just come the fuck in, I really don't applaud the idea of getting out of bed at this hour. Why were you at medical so long anyway?" Jim walked straight back in and threw himself on the bed, and Leonard followed behind him sitting on the edge of the bed pulling off his boots. "The goddamned kid, Chekov got himself sick, had to handle it all" He pulled his shirts off only freeze even more and quickly pulled on something he had slept in the night before. "Wasn't anyone else around to handle it?" Leonard wasn't about to explain that _someone _had planned todays shifts wrong so he just sighed. "No" was all he said before getting up to find his other pants on the floor.

Leonard practically collapsed onto the bed, making Jim smirk. Jim turned to his side and put his head on his hand and watched as his Bones was dragging the duvet close, making the man that was actually older than himself look like a 6 year old. He couldn't help but grin until he noticed that he was actually shivering. Crawling under it himself he snuggled close to Leonard and muffled one leg over Bones. "You're freezing" he exhaled into Bones side. "You're burning and clingy, but we all have our downsides". He scoffed. Dramatically Jim pulled away, causing Leonard to rub his nose bridge, that kid should've been a freaking actor.

"Jim, it was a joke" now Bones turned to his side. "For crying out loud, I didn't mean it. And I'm freezing, please just stop it". He had to admit, he had no energy to do this, he laid himself back on his back, closing his eyes. A minute later someone was trying cuddle his way into his arm, he quickly lifted it and Jims head fit so perfectly and Jim threw his arm and one leg over Bones. He was hot like an old fashioned radiator, which shortly made Leonard wonder if he had a fever but couldn't handle anymore sickness so he pushed the thought away.

For a minute he just lied there enjoying Jims burning limbs heating him up, he just appreciated Jim for who he was, and perfect moments like these. That's when it hit him, he was slowly realizing that all these stuff about Jim was what made Leonard want to spent time with him, that's when he realized, that he was falling_ in love _with James Tiberius Kirk and there was nothing he could do about it, there was nothing he wanted to do about it.


End file.
